


Text

by anotherwanderer10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: The gang communicating through text messages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.   
> And yes I'm procrastinating on my other story.

_Lucy:_

         So, are you coming or not??

  **Kara:**

         Only for you. You know i'm not much for parties.

_Lucy:_

        Thanks, you won't regret it. Plus an old friend is coming to town.

**Kara:**

        Fine but I won't stay long.

* * *

 

**Alex:**

        Have you seen, Kara?

Lucy:

        Just when she came in with you.

**Alex:**

        Yea and then you had her talking to Mike. Set up, much?

Lucy:

        What, no!!!! Mike is for Winn. Kara was just suppose to give him a few tip. I was being nice and helping Kara help Winn. He is always going on about his lack of dating.

* * *

Alex:

        Kara!!!!!!

\---------------

        I've been calling you, call me!!!!!

\---------------------------------

       Just want to know if you're still alive! It's been 3 hrs 13 mins. Did you go home???

* * *

**Alex** :

       Seriously has anyone seen Kara????

Winn: 

        I'm still not even there. ):

_Lucy:_

       Nope, but I'll ask Mike. On a side note, who was the brunette you were talking to?

**Alex** :

      That's not important. Help me find Kara.

_Lucy:_

      I will but, this isn't over!

* * *

_Lucy:_

        Hey where is Kara?

Mike:

        I'll tell you ones I see these guy you were telling me about. He seems too cool to be real.

_Lucy:_

        Look, he still isn't here. He will be arriving soon. If you tell me where Kara is I might find him if his here already. Also do that again and you won't live to regret it!

Mike:

        Fine, fine. Gosh, just wanted to see if i was being fish-catted, I think is the term. But Kara went with a really pretty brunette. After she talked to me about this mystery guy, who apparently isn't here yet!! 

_Lucy:_

         It's cat-fished and no! 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
